At present, the existing media source equipments and media playing equipments on the market are independent of each other and controlled by separate controllers independently. Media source equipments (e.g. a player box) are providers of video contents while media playing equipments (e.g. a television) are display devices for video contents. Since media playing equipments and media source equipments are controlled independently, the control methods for them are relatively complex.
Moreover, the existing media source equipments and media playing equipments exist independently and controlled by their own remote controllers respectively, causing much inconvenience to their user.